


31-Day OTP Challenge - Beckiani Edition

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Arguing, Birthday Presents, Chocolate, Comfort, Coming Out, Cooking, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dancing, Dating, Domestic, Family, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Hot Weather, Ice Cream, Innuendo, Inspired by Music, Intimacy, Lazy Mornings, Leather Jackets, Living Together, Love, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Marriage Proposal, Morning Routines, Movie Night, Non-Chronological, OTP Feels, On Set, Passion, Pets, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sharing Clothes, Shopping, Showers, Silly, Singing, Skype, Suits, Summer, Tears, Texting, Thanksgiving Dinner, Tour Bus, Touring, Twitter, Vacation, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Reception, Weddings, Wooing, Wordcount: 5.000-15.000, plus one to grow on :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 15,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin because my boys need more fic :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. - Hand Holding

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts borrowed with one modification from [the Shevine Challenge](http://adamandblake.tumblr.com/post/106153627177/31-day-otp-challenge-shevine-style), which itself was modified from [the McDanno Challenge](http://stellarm.tumblr.com/post/99268108755/30-day-otp-challenge-mcdanno-version), which I'm pretty sure was modified from [the original challenge](http://30dayotpchallenge.deviantart.com/journal/30-Day-OTP-Challenge-LIST-325248585)...to quoth _The King & I_, "Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera."
> 
> And chronologically these are mostly going to hop all over the place. So if one chapter is where I have them living together and the next is back during Idol, please save your confused headaches :p

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Too bad it'd cause even more of a riot on top of everything else if we went out like this."

The ride to the Dolby Theater seemed to go on forever. On the one hand, it wasn't completely settling Clark's nerves, but on the other...well, speaking of hands, at least it meant a longer time to hold to Nick's in the backseat. His head leaned back almost like he was asleep as he tried to concentrate solely on the touch.

"Hey," Nick softly said at one point and squeezed his hand. "Just a couple blocks to go."

Clark opened his eyes to be greeted by that camera-ready smile. "You're not nervous?"

"Too excited to care, beb. It's just time to have fun now."

The young man nodded and lifted Nick's hand to kiss their intertwined fingers, a kiss that would have to sustain them for the next few hours. "Too bad it'd cause even more of a riot on top of everything else if we went out like this."

"After the tour," was Nick's reminder.

"After the tour," Clark repeated softly. That had been their agreement; if they were still together at that point and barring any fiasco that outed them beforehand, then they would let their families and the public know. Thank goodness the other singers had been understanding and kept mum up to this point.

"It's gonna be worth it, Clark, trust me," Nick assured as the limo rolled to a stop.

Fingers separated, and Clark felt a tight squeeze on his heart. Contact, still needed contact- "Could we...just hold shoulders at least?" Who cared how 'cuddly' it'd look.

Nick laughed gently, a sound to fall in love with all over again. "Of course. Let's go." And the door opened to the screams of the crowd.


	2. II. - Cuddling/Spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their own little world.

There are few things Nick enjoys more than simply cuddling with his boyfriend. Maybe it's that at his age he's learning to appreciate the little things more. Maybe it's that Clark's broad shoulders make the perfect pillow, or his gorgeously muscled arms squeeze in love just right. At any rate, when they're lying peacefully together either after a long day or when just waking with the morning sun, Nick knows there's no other safe place in the world. The only sounds needed are their heartbeats, soft breaths, and hums of contentment that punctuate occasional squeezes. It's their own little world.


	3. III. - Watching A Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Couldn't go long without seeing my face, huh?"
> 
> "Just means I love you."

It was the beauty of hotel Wi-Fi, to be able to surf with impunity. Or in this case, to watch YouTube videos as long as you wanted and have Skype running at the same time. Clark happily looked over his text from Nick as he set everything up. _Yellow Submarine sounds great. Lemme know when you're ready. xo._

 _On now_ he thumbed out, and opened a soda to slowly drink from and wait until Nick appeared in the Skype window. "Hi, Nick! You okay?" He didn't want to come right out and say it, but the older man's face looked tired. Were they working him too hard already?

"Yeah, just had a long photo-shoot. It's alright, beb," Nick assured and gave the camera a kiss. "You sounded great on that Kelly and Michael interview, by the way."

"Couldn't go long without seeing my face, huh?" Clark asked after he returned the kiss.

"Just means I love you. Got your movie ready?"

"Yep." The two pressed the Play buttons at pretty much the same time to get the videos rolling.

Clark had chosen a light and happy movie so neither of them had to think about anything else, even if of course it was full of music. If Nick had been tired, he appeared to brighten as all the colorful figures cavorted across the screen.

Even if it was just the two of them and they were miles apart, it still felt a bit like movie night back during the show where they'd talk back and forth ("Wow, now I know where Monty Python got their animation from." "Monty _what_?" "Oh, you're in for a lesson next movie night.") ("What, the Beatles didn't really do the voices? Oh man, childhood ruined.") ("You should cover Hey Bulldog sometime, that'd be awesome with your voice."). And having their laughter in sync was one of the sweetest sounds of all.

"You ever seen Across The Universe?" Nick asked at one point.

"I...maybe? It's probably been a while."

"It's really great. I didn't know half those people could sing." He downcast his eyes like in thought, but Clark could see that he was still smiling. " _If I fell in love with you, would you promise to be true, and help me understand, 'cause I've been in love before..._ " Nick looked back up almost shyly. "Ah, you know how that goes."

"Maybe, but I liked what you were doing there." Clark blew a kiss and opened another tab in YouTube to look for the movie. "Got it- oh, wow, two hours. That's not gonna be too much?"

"Translation, I'm not gonna conk out?" Nick perched his chin on a hand. "Would you give me a lullaby if I did?"

For all of Nick's compliments on how cute Clark was, that? Was _super_ cute. "Dunno if I'd sound as pretty as you did there, but yeah," he said with a smile.

He ended up 'winning' the bet when Nick's eyes downcast again about an hour in, his own voice gently crooning along to the movie's score, and he didn't mind at all.


	4. IV. - On A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And here I was fussing about, like, wooing you properly and stuff."

It was plain unfair. Nick supposed it was one of the things that came with celebrity- even the quasi-celebrity status that Idol gave- but that didn't mean it didn't stink. Lack of privacy, and definitely open minds, made it impossible for him and Clark to have anything resembling a date at this point in the competition. 

It wasn't that they didn't spend time together, far from it. If the group was at the shore or watching a movie, or while they had dinner, the two would certainly be close to each other to exchange quick and quiet intimacies. And of course late nights meant long and delicious make out and petting sessions that gave Nick a pleasant flutter from head to toe and a smile to his face when he thought about them later. But old-fashioned romantic dates that regular people got to have were out of their reach.

Nick tried telling himself it didn't matter, that they'd never be regular people again and Clark was happy to be with him without being _courted_ or something, but it still wasn't fair. Clark was so sweet and kind, the type that came from being raised right, he really deserved a little romance.

*

One evening after a long day of rehearsal, Nick was sprawled out over his bed, phone in hand to tweet and surf around before dinner. Even with a lack of everything else, he was grateful for the support coming from across the country and even beyond. It was about taking the bad with the good. 

"Knock, knock," a familiar sweet voice sounded from the door frame, and he rolled over to face its owner. Clark had changed his shirt, but that wasn't really anything to think about; those stage lights were notorious for making everyone sweat. "Dinner's up."

"That was fast." Nick put his phone down and got up for a greeting embrace and kiss. "Hmm, you smell nice."

"Thanks." The young man's face puffed adorably as usual when he smiled and he took Nick's hand to lead him down the hall. Fingers comfortably linked in the perfect fit.

When the pair almost reached the stairway, Nick felt a tug leading him elsewhere. What the- "Uh, Clark-"

"It's okay," Clark said simply as he pushed open the door to his room.

Nick looked curiously around the room as he was led through, not seeing anything unusual...at least until they reached the balcony. Two chairs typically reserved for the poolside sat on opposite ends of a wicker table from the common room with two plates of a dinner and-

He couldn't help his laugh of pure delight when he saw the final touch. Clark had even set a candle in the middle of the table, one of those short round ones intended for relaxation that gave off a faint berry scent. That was him, adding his own touches to everything. 

"It's not bad?" Clark asked, even if his grin said that he already had the answer. 

"Not bad? It's perfect! Thanks, beb." It really was. Nick squeezed another hug before they sat down and he got a closer look at the salad, chicken piece, and spaghetti on his plate. It looked to have come from uptown takeout instead of their usual catering crew. After taking a drink from the sweet tea, he looked back up to his boyfriend. Not enough candlelight for him to glow in, but he didn't need it. "Not that I don't love it, but what brought this on?"

Clark shrugged and twirled spaghetti around his fork. "We really haven't had alone time if you don't count bed. And going out would just be a mess right now..."

Neither was there enough candlelight to cause the warmth Nick felt in his face. He took a couple bites from each part of his plate and nudged his toes against Clark's to a soft laugh like they'd do at the regular dinner table sometimes. "And here I was fussing about, like, wooing you properly and stuff."

"That's just you, Nick, you're romantic. It's not a bad thing."

Nick licked away sauce that had stuck to the corner of his mouth. "I knew you had a soft side, too," he murmured and continued to gently brush his foot over Clark's as they ate happily in the early evening atmosphere.


	5. V. - Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you got a cure for these shakes, I'd like to hear it."

Clark was pretty sure he was wearing a groove in the floor from his pacing. How in the world could everybody else- especially Nick- be so calm?

"Clark, you're gonna make yourself sick, relax." Nick laid a hand on his wrist to try and stop the pacing.

"How am I supposed to relax?" Clark's free hand held to his hair. "It's picking the Top 12, Nick. This is the big one. There's no way to relax until it's all over-" One way or another, he didn't want to finish.

"Yes, there is. You can breathe and think positive. I know you've told me that plenty of times." Nick slipped an arm around the young man's waist, head perching on his shoulder. These close touches and embraces had become more common.

Clark sighed. He knew he'd said those things, and hated himself for being a massive hypocrite, but... "It's different when it's yourself," he murmured and shut his eyes partway.

Nick nuzzled his face closer, which, OK, was a little relaxing, but Clark's nerves were still rushing big-time.

Also, he could've sworn he heard a chuckle.

"What's supposed to be so funny?"

Nick shrugged. "Just thought that if anybody who's any good gets a little nervous, you must be the best."

Obviously that was supposed to be a compliment, yet Clark shuddered anyway.

"Man, everybody's gonna think you're freezing."

"If you got a cure for these shakes, I'd like to hear it," Clark muttered, and the hand in his hair settled to his friend's (boyfriend? They hadn't exactly gotten that one figured out yet...) shoulder. At least something was sturdy around here.

"I know one better than telling you," he heard something akin to a playful tone in Nick's voice, and before he could ask what that meant, there was a soft touch on his lips that could only be-

"Hrm?" He widened his eyes to see Nick's were closed during what was no doubt a kiss. He honestly didn't expect that another man's lips could be smooth or their movements gentle, but this was exactly what was going on, and it felt...so nice.

"Mm-" Nick gave another soft peck before drawing away from the kiss (all too early?) and grinned in apparent satisfaction. "Yep, was totally right."

Once Clark had recovered his breath, he could actually feel the butterflies in his stomach _had_ settled. "Wow. Yeah," and he quietly laughed at how silly and innocent that sounded to his ears. "Um, could you do that again?"

"Many times as you want," Nick's voice was low and happy, and he shut his eyes again to peck each side of Clark's mouth, each feeling like a little tickle. "Good?"

"Very," Clark's breath remained quiet and he tentatively settled his hands on the older man's hips. "This good?" One nervousness replaced with another.

Nick chuckled. "You are so cute. Anything's good, Clark."

Clark let out a soft sigh and felt the first smile all day. This was good, this was right, things would be OK. He pressed a kiss dead center, still marveling at how tender and careful and slow everything was going and determined to kiss every possible space on Nick's mouth to feel truly together now...


	6. VI. - Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a goofy idea but cute at its core, and their relationship was a balance of silly and sweet moments.

Nick rummaged through the closet; he knew he wouldn't have too much time before Clark came home with the pizza so they could have their movie night. Typically these nights were a casual date so it didn't matter what they wore, but tonight Nick was feeling a little...different.

Finally he pulled out the blue and green shirt and hugged the soft material close. Yep, this'd be perfect- even considering that this was Clark's shirt and not his.

It was a goofy idea but cute at its core, and their relationship was a balance of silly and sweet moments. Really, it was no different than all those movies where you'd see the girl padding around the kitchen in the morning in just her panties and boyfriend's shirt and looking so adorable.

Well, Nick's wardrobe didn't extend to panties, so hopefully his snug grey Calvin Kleins did the trick.

He pulled the shirt over his head and smoothed the material over his waist. As expected, the broader shoulders meant a little more collarbone than usual peeked from the neck hole, and the length just about hit his hips. "Nice," he said to himself and danced his fingers over the collar. Even if the shirt was clean, he still liked to imagine he could feel a little of Clark's natural scent and essence in the fabric.

Nick peeked to his watch; nope, no time for self-admiration. He headed down to the living room in bare feet, humming in giddy anticipation. He snuggled into the couch, draped the blanket over his bare legs (didn't want to look _too_ easy, now), and read over the DVD insert booklets while he waited, just as casual looking as you please.

Soon he heard the front door open and the dogs skittering up and barking in greeting as usual. "Hey now, you guys already had dinner," Clark's voice floated into the living room, along with the familiar noises of him dropping his keys, hanging up his coat, and navigating whatever other packages he had with him. Nick just continued to sit casually.

"Hey Nick, got the piz...za..." Clark trailed off in apparent surprise as he came into the living room and saw his boyfriend lying on the couch. Nick lowered the booklet to look up, and sure enough the young man's face had that temporary deer-in-the-headlights look.

"Smells great," he said to keep up looking casual long as possible, even if his heart was beating just a little faster.

"That's...my shirt."

Clark sounded a little confused, but at least not mad. Good sign? "Yeah, a real nice one," Nick fingered the collar again.

Clark set the pizza box on the coffee table and slowly sat as if he were approaching a wild animal that could scamper away at any moment. He was so cute in moments like this Nick felt his heart could just burst. "Is...there a particular reason you're wearing my shirt?"

"I like being close to you," Nick tilted his head as he grinned and kept playing with the collar. Which was basically a truth.

Still looking a little dazed, the young man slowly reached out a hand to lie on the middle of Nick's chest, and Nick gave a soft and unexpected breath at the gentle pressure.

"Y'know, you really look good in green."

There have been so many times Nick pondered that he was so damn lucky to land a sweet and flattering boyfriend like Clark. Add this to the list. "Just like you do in blue. Brings out your eyes." The eyes he couldn't stop looking in.

Clark lifted the blanket to get under presumably for a cuddle, and Nick was still so entranced by those shining eyes that he'd temporarily forgotten, whoops, no pants. He was brought back to reality when the young man paused and looked down to his bare legs, underwear peeking from under the hem of the borrowed shirt.

"Well."

Oh, that was a tone Nick knew too well. He crossed his knees intending to look coy but probably ending up being silly, not that he cared too much. "Didn't look too obvious, did I?"

"Just enough for me." Clark finished getting under the blanket, wrapped his arms around Nick's shoulders, and pecked soft kisses along his temple. "I just might pick a random day this week and wear one of your shirts," he murmured. "Maybe even out in public..."

"Mmm, think..." Ooh, those were soft lips. Nick got his arms around his boyfriend's waist and rubbed his hands around. "Think they might be a little snug on you..."

"You'd love it." Clark pecked a direct lip-kiss and rubbed a hand back and forth along the shirt collar, the combination of tender touch and warm material making for soft moans.

The pizza ended up needing reheating by the time they got around to watching their movies.


	7. VII. - Incognito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked just like any other member of the crowd in this park, with the secret smiling knowledge he was much more than that.

It was incredible what just a hat, glasses, shaving away the stubble, and rolling down sleeves over the bicep tattoos could do. Nick looked just like any other member of the crowd in this park, with the secret smiling knowledge he was much more than that. The audience was mostly young and female, and many of them squealing in anticipation towards the stage where every instrument was occupied except a keyboard- at least until the man of the hour finally strolled on. Nick instantly felt the same rush in his heart no doubt everybody else screamed about in that moment.


	8. VIII. - Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What can I say? Music's always been my passion."

One of the best parts of the tour was seeing some of their other Idol friends again and getting to spend a day off together if they were lucky, and right now it was Joey's turn. After a morning at the beach, she ended up dragging them to what she said was her favorite store in the whole world, a secondhand shop (though really more of an emporium, given the building's size) where she'd often pick up pieces to add to her unique wardrobe.

At one point while Rayvon and the girls were in heaven in the clothing accessories, Clark held his basket of current finds (CDs, movies, sheet music, some vintage tees) closer to his chest as he looked for where Nick had gone. Couldn't have been very far, seeing as they had a couple security people in plainclothes keeping an eye on them...

He found the older man at the massive wall of a bookshelf. His head was tilted as fingers danced over the colorful spines, and once in a while he'd pull a book out, look the covers over, and either slide it back on the shelf or nod and grin in approval and drop his new treasure in his own basket. Peaceful and beautiful.

"Heyy..." Clark approached with a melodious greeting and loving smile, and Nick looked up.

"Hey yourself, beb."

"No wonder Joey loves this place, they practically _give_ everything away," he held up his basket.

"I know, it's awesome what you can find tucked in the corners of Anywhere, USA," Nick responded and ran his fingers over what had to be the raised lettering on a small paperback cover.

Clark instantly mused that said kind of small paperbacks really hadn't been around for years. "Having a nostalgia trip?"

Nick ducked his head again, and the young man could've sworn he saw a blush. "Eighties and nineties had a lot of cool teen books," he explained. "I mean, they were pretty much all aimed at girls, but..."

"But you read 'em anyway," Clark finished softly, having memories of cousins begging him not to tell their parents when he discovered they owned some Sweet Valley High books as opposed to the more clean-cut Sweet Valley _Twins_. He looked in Nick's basket to rummage through the finds. Many of the books had been grouped together by their series title, and a lot of covers featured the characters wielding a microphone or musical instrument. That was an interesting trend that'd totally passed over him. "I sense a theme," he said playfully.

Nick shrugged and kept grinning. "What can I say? Music's always been my passion."

"Not a bad one to have." Clark rifled in his own basket for the sheet music. "Read to me and I'll sing for you?" he offered sweetly.

Nick's smile was knowing in apparent memory and he gave his boyfriend's wrist a delicate touch. "Months later and you still recall that."

"Why wouldn't I?"


	9. IX. - On Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you were lost in your own element, nothing else mattered.

Clark didn't think it was possible, but the theater looked larger without the audience packing it to the brims. Right now it was him and the lighting and sound people, adjusting things as he sat at the keyboard and worked on committing his song to memory. He only paused at one point when his vision was flooded with a yellow spotlight and he had to shield his eyes. Ugh, didn't they have anything softer?

"Sorry," he heard above him and soon everything in the room was clear again. Clark rubbed his eyes and went back to playing. They were just doing their jobs, and he had his own to do of getting this song right.

He shut his eyes to any more harsh surprises and continued to feel the smooth keys under his fingers, oblivious to every other sound except that and his voice. When you were lost in your own element, nothing else mattered, not even the crowd that would fill these seats tomorrow night...

The spell was broken when his final note echoed off the walls and he heard a solitary pair of hands applauding. When his eyes opened again he saw Nick just below the stage, his smile like a much gentler white spotlight and clapping away like a simple rehearsal was the greatest thing he’d ever seen.

Well, _that_ kind of crowd certainly mattered to Clark.


	10. X. - With Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pets meeting each other, now _that_ was a stress and a half.

Whoever said that meeting the parents was the most stressful part of a new relationship was way off base. Pets meeting each other, now _that_ was a stress and a half. Nick knew he and Clark would still be living together if the dogs didn't get along, but not having them here would sure make for a lonelier house.

He watched Clark smooth a hand down Jolie's fur while murmuring, "This is Jeter, buddy, we've seen him before on the computer, remember? And we _really_ like him, OK?" the tone became a gentle plea. At least it was a good sign Clark was wanting this to happen just as much.

Jeter ambled up to the larger dog and sniffed around his muzzle, tail wagging cautiously. Jolie gave a "wurrf" noise and flicked his ears, but no real signs of aggression.

Nick sighed in relief and pet the dogs' heads as reward while Clark set a couple of squeaky-toy bones between them. "There you go, good boys. Y'think you can be pals?"

Two brown paws pat at opposite ends of a bone until Jolie picked up the other one in his mouth and looked up at Nick with a curious noise. "He really likes tug-of-war," Clark explained.

"That so?" Nick grinned and got into a crouching position to grip the bone's free end and playfully tug. Jolie lightly growled and started pulling backwards with all his strength. Nick laughed at every squeak the toy made with their movements, and out the corner of his eye he could see Clark tossing the other bone up and down or in different directions for Jeter to catch and bring back, the dog's tail flipping about in happy abandon.

"Looks like we got our answer," Clark confirmed with the cutest smile when the dogs dropped the toys and began a friendly chasing each other around the room, their barks as happy as the sounds of children playing.


	11. XI. - In Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, if you want leather jackets to come back, y'gotta be the change you want to see in the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [interview reference re: jackets](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4aHlmuHzpGw)   
>  [picture reference](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2015/04/09/05/2763ACEA00000578-3031448-image-m-72_1428552418493.jpg)

Clark stood in front of the wardrobe mirror, going back and forth between the jackets he held in front of himself. Ugh, decisions, decisions. He sighed loudly.

"Havin' trouble, Clark?" Nick asked from where he was browsing the various chains and dog-tags.

"Yeah. Can't decide what's me, here." He saw Nick come up behind him in the reflection as he rotated the jackets again. "Black or white? I just don't know..."

Nick grinned and ran a hand down the leather sleeve, the sounds of contact rough yet whispery. "Hey, if you want leather jackets to come back, y'gotta be the change you want to see in the world."

"I'm pretty sure that's _not_ why that phrase was coined," Clark laughed and took the jacket off its hanger to try on. OK, not too snug...he slowly turned around to look at the fit from every angle, and when he faced the mirror again Nick laid a hand on his bicep he could still feel as gentle through the material.

"Yep, shows you off just right." His fingertips did a quick squeeze to make Clark laugh and some of the tension melt away. "Besides, sexy as you look in white, it might be distracting from the song you're doing. Stick with a nice dark smolder."

"I'm not trying to be sexy. That's your job," Clark was half-teasing as he removed the jacket to fold it over the hanger.

Nick said nothing to that, only nuzzled closer for Clark to see a strange intensity reflecting in his eyes.


	12. XII. - Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So caring, so warm, so unexpectedly talented.

Nick had rarely been the one up against the wall- most of the time he had the tender need to control- but right now the wall stucco was scratching at his neck and bare arms as he was right against it, Clark's hands on either side of him as if preventing escape. Not that he wanted to escape the blue eyes that he swore were glittering with a new sort of desire.

"You...were amazing up there," the young man breathed out, his mouth looking so full and soft Nick wanted to kiss it, yet couldn't actually move forward to do it. Not that he was afraid, just...dazed.

"Thanks, beb." He tilted his head to look as coy as possible while asking, "Is there anything I could do to be amazing right now?"

"Uh-huh." Clark shut his eyes and ducked his head for a direct kiss.

Oh. This he could _definitely_ do. Nick closed his eyes as well and draped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, reciprocating the kiss with gentle noises.

Yes, these lips felt just as soft and full as they looked, and time and again Nick had thought on how lucky he was to kiss them almost any time he wanted, usually for slow and tender periods of time that his mind could expand to an hour of pleasure. He threaded fingers into Clark's hair and tilted his head the other way to completely cover that beautiful mouth.

"Mm-" Clark dropped a hand on Nick's shoulder and parted his mouth slightly. A faint breath and "ahh" left it before clasped over Nick's top lip with a suckling noise that sent as much of a shiver up his spine as the wet sensation did.

"Oh..." So caring, so warm, so unexpectedly talented. If he lost any more composure, his toes would have started curling. As it was, he pressed his body close as possible and slowly gave the outline of Clark's bottom lip a hot caress with his tongue. Nothing but being lost in the taste and essence.

"Yeah..." Clark's breath was a breeze upon his skin just as kiss-gentle. His hand massaged on Nick's shoulder and mouth opened again, and this time Nick really did feel his toes curl when the young man's tongue brushed over his own.

"Babe-" he whispered in dark love and rotated his tongue in return. Everything was slick and hot, with even more heat when he felt Clark's hand slide down his back and cup the seat of his jeans. He playfully wriggled in the hold and gave his tongue a few darting motions in and out his boyfriend's mouth.

"Mmm..." Clark licked over the bottom lip and breathed warmly again. "Wanna see how long we can keep this up?" his question dripped with so much desire and possibility.

"'m up for any challenge," Nick murmured and returned the lick.


	13. XIII. - Eating Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You lovebirds are gonna give us diabetes before this ice cream does."

Of course a tour pass through Connecticut wouldn't have been complete without a visit to the ice cream parlor. Since Nick's win, the Fradiani Frenzy flavor would get trotted out again on rare special occasions, and none was more special than their Idol gracing their presence.

A tour photographer was on hand to get shots of the Top 5 getting their own large dishes of the treat and huddling in a booth to eat and chat together like friends hanging out after school. Nick took the first spoonful and hummed around it at the pleasant sugar rush. "Yep, just as good as I remember," was the verdict.

"Of course, they're not gonna give their hero the cheap stuff!" Clark playfully tapped his boyfriend's cheek with his spoon as any distraction from how soft those lips looked with ice cream.

The photographer got enough shots for the time being and retreated, and Rayvon shook his head at the pair to remark with a grin, "You lovebirds are gonna give us diabetes before this ice cream does."

"Oh hush, it's not their fault they're so cute!" Jax said from where she was sitting on the same side of the booth with her 'brothers'. She jokingly readied a full spoon like a catapult and Rayvon put up his arms in an 'uncle!' gesture.

"I'm just amazed you haven't driven each other bonkers yet," Tyanna said.

"Long as he doesn't snore," Clark remarked, which was overlapped with Nick rolling his eyes and groaning "Clarrrk..."

The conversation drifted elsewhere after that as the singers continued enjoying their dessert. Every so often under the table either Nick or Clark would touch the other's wrist, fingertips cooled by the dishes. At one point Clark could swear he felt something actually written on the back of his hand, so he concentrated on that best as possible and pretended his occasional shiver was from the ice cream and not the touch.

There was the definite swirl of a figure 8...Clark just let the contents of his spoon melt in his mouth while he tried discerning the other shape Nick's (oh so skilled) finger drew. Round on one side, flat on the other- D? 8D? D8?

The realization hit and he couldn't help a small laugh around his mouthful. This totally was the closest thing to an actual in-public date they'd had. Only a few more weeks and maybe they wouldn't have to worry about that anymore...his thumb drew a heart over Nick's wrist and he punctuated that with a gentle squeeze.

Eventually the singers' dishes were empty which meant they'd soon have to get back to their buses. Tyanna pulled a few dollar bills from her pocket and headed to the counter once more. "Dairy and vocal chords, you rebel!" Clark cheerfully called after her.

"Hey, I'm gettin' to-go stuff for you guys, too," she said over her shoulder.

Nick perched his chin on a hand and looked from the corner of his eyes to the young man, and Clark could see him lick a stray droplet of ice cream from his mouth and the look in the eyes saying _There's more for you later._


	14. XIV. - With Family/Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's become part of what makes me happy."

Nick wanted to put a comforting arm around Clark's shoulders in this silent moment, but had the feeling it would be- well, awkward to say the least. Mr. Beckham had taken off his glasses and was rubbing his temple, while Clark's mom had a stare that was wavering through the whole spectrum of emotions. Meanwhile his own parents held to each other's hands and seemed to be keeping their faces neutral as possible.

Finally Mr. Beckham broke the silence with a "Well...you certainly managed to fool everyone," which apparently was the wrong thing to say, given that his son flushed a deep red and bowed his head.

Nick jumped in to Clark's defense. "It wasn't about fooling anybody, sir, it was about keeping us safe while we were still under the Idol scrutiny. You saw how bad it was for Adam Lambert-" Or maybe Mr. Beckham hadn't. _D'oh._ He shook his head and pressed on, "We made this decision together, I never pressured him into anything at any time. You raised a kind and intelligent son, and I'm grateful to know him."

While Mr. Beckham was blinking like trying to process this information, Clark's mom asked a quiet, "Clark? Honey?"

Clark heaved his shoulders three, four times before looking up with wet eyes, and Nick felt his heart break. "I love him, Mom," his voice was slow and wavering. "I don't care he's another guy, he's just human to me...he's become part of what makes me happy." He looked to Nick's parents as if seeking confirmation, and Nick could now see that at least they were smiling a little.

"This...is certainly going to take some adjusting," Mr. Beckham muttered as he put his glasses back on.

Even if the tone was gruff, at least the words were hopeful.


	15. XV. - On Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is the most relaxed I've been in months."

Rhode Island was the perfect spot for a first vacation together, quiet and relatively hassle-free. Nick and Clark could eat at small family-owned cafes or upscale intimate restaurants, could walk through the parks in daytime with all their lush greenery or take a boating tour up and down the coast at night with the sky appearing to stretch on forever.

Right now the sky was doing just that, the sun dipping below the horizon and a sprinkling of stars starting to make their presence known. Clark leaned against the boat's rail and breathed in the ocean atmosphere with a sigh.

"Can I pick 'em or can I pick 'em?" Nick clapped an arm around his shoulder, and he heard the jingling of the present bracelet he'd bought earlier that day.

"Oh, you can pick 'em, all right," he answered with a smile and ran a hand down Nick's back to give the seat of his pants a playful squeeze. "This is the most relaxed I've been in months."

Nick laughed and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "Told you the wait'd be worth it. Our families are cool with us."

"Yeah." Clark snuggled closer and watched ripples in the water left by the boat. After a moment of quiet he asked, "Do you think everybody else is ready to know?"

Nick shrugged. "I was gonna leave that up to you depending how it went with our folks. If you think it'll be fine..."

Clark bit his lip in thought. Obviously Nick was talking about the impact on their careers. Big Machine already had a few gay artists (or at least not strictly straight- Nick hadn't exactly put a label on himself), and as for Clark...well, he'd always planned to go the secular route so he couldn't be stifled as much. He didn't care if the label was big or small as long as they'd let him express himself, and he knew those had to be out there.

Finally he nodded. "Yeah, I think we're good."

"Alright!" As if struck by inspiration, Nick took his phone from his pocket. "Hey, how about we tweet a picture while there's still enough light?"

"Go big or go home, huh?" Clark laughed and took his phone out as well.

"You know you love it." The men angled their phones so they could be seen in the respective cameras, heads leaned together and sweet smiles while the last of the sun glowed behind them. Clark knew he looked as peaceful as he felt.

"Perrrfect," Nick said after the cameras clicked and they lowered their phones.

"I guess we're captioning these too?" Clark asked as he looked over his shot, actually seeing love in their eyes. That really was one to keep forever.

"Yeah," like _duh_ was the other man's answer while his thumbs flew over the keyboard. "How does this look?" he tilted his screen for Clark to see.

_Having fun on the perfect vacation with my beb @clarkbeckham <3_

OK, that was melt-worthy. "You are so romantic." After a moment of careful concentration Clark typed out: _Sunset and sea with @nickfradiani #boyfriends_

"Just like I told you, wonderful way with words." Nick kissed the young man's cheek and the two pressed the respective keys to send the pictures out, Clark's motion punctuated by an excited breath. "And now, we wait," he said matter-of-factly when they put the phones back in their pockets.

The men leaned against the railing again, arms around each other's shoulders and watching the water and sky go on for miles. It barely took a couple minutes for the silence to be broken by their phones buzzing like crazy with incoming notifications, and they had to laugh.

"Should we get that?"

"We still got a vacation to finish. Let 'em hang a couple days," Nick answered with another kiss.


	16. XVI. - Morning Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what the world knew, this moment was for them and them alone.

Nick groggily rolled over, hoping to get an armful of Clark but getting a handful of sheets instead. "Hm?" The rest of his senses slowly woke up as well, and he could hear the clutter of dishes from downstairs with the dogs barking, smell a delightful sizzle coming from the stove top. He smiled warmly and grabbed his bathrobe off the bedpost for temporary dressing before heading for the kitchen.

Clark already had the table set except for plates, which were waiting to be filled by what Nick's nose picked up as the unmistakable scent of omelet. Clark was humming casually as he stirred and flipped, and even in PJs he was the cutest thing.

"Mornin', beb," Nick casually slipped beside the young man and kissed his stubbly cheek.

"Hi." Clark returned the peck and slipped the completed omelets on their plates.

"You're early-perky."

"Happens when you fall asleep first," Clark said as he set the plates on the table.

"In other words, I shouldn't be insulted that I wore you out last night?"

"Not at all." With a wink and laugh the pair sat down to eat, their feet casually rubbing over the bellies of the dogs who'd parked under the table. "They good?" Clark asked after a minute.

Nick swallowed; just the right amount of peppery spice he liked. "Awesome. Thanks." The paper had already been brought in, so he flipped over the top fold to read as he ate.

"Still grandpa," Clark teased with a grin, an affectionate memory of the old (pun not intended) nickname from Nick's age and relaxed habits.

Nick chuckled. "What was that Tweet we got after we came out? 'Grandpa's your boyfriend, hashtag-awkward'?"

"Instant classic." Clark popped a morsel into his mouth, and the two continued their breakfast in comfortable quiet. Most of their mornings were about the quiet on the days they needed peace of mind before facing the craziness of the outside world.

When they were done eating and dishes were put in the sink, Clark ran a hand down the arm of Nick's robe, and the older man sighed at the touch of material along his bare skin. "I really love this robe."

"You should, you got it for me." Nick pressed his body close in embrace and felt his belt loosen slightly at the motion. Clark gave a knowing smirk and slipped an arm around his boyfriend's waist so they could go up to their shower.

This was the part of the morning Nick loved most, not just because he could get an eyeful of wet skin or feel more shivers from touches. It was because no matter what the world knew, this moment was for them and them alone. Nobody else got to hold this sweet and loving man under the cool spray that came down gently like a summer rain. Nobody else got the tender caress of soap over their skin, or deep massage of shampooed fingers in their scalp. Nobody else got the scrape of the razor across their face as carefully as if Clark were smoothing a sculpture. Nobody else got these moments punctuated with wet kisses that didn't need a loving statement verbalized with them. And of course, nobody else got to reciprocate these actions with the same care.


	17. XVII. - Trying To Be Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Are you always this evil?_
> 
> Only when I'm trying to cheer up my sexy boyfriend while we're all stuck on Mute

It seemed to be a Russian Roulette on whether a flu would hit the Idol tour buses, but this year it was definitely Season 14's turn. The three guys had slightly less respective bus space to spread out on than the two girls on theirs, and both vigilance and tensions were high.

Clark currently occupied the front, curled on the cool vinyl lounge and trying not to swallow. It hurt. Oh heavens alive did it ever hurt, and he couldn't use his throat spray for another hour. If it didn't make things hurt worse he probably would've cried in frustration.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out with a mental groan.

Feeling any better babe? No guesses on who that was from.

 _Of course not! Why would I be? :'(_ Clark thumbed out with a sniff.

Oh please don't cry. Hurts my heart

_Better than feeling like you swallowed a pincushion_

I'd steal you some throatcoat but Rayvon kicked me outta his space

Clark smirked in his head as he texted _That would've been fun to see._

Why Clark Beckham, I didn't know you had a kinky side

Oh shoot, too funny...Clark laid a palm over his throat to keep from doubling over in laughter in reflex. _Ow. Almost lol irl. I'm gonna get you for that_

Mmm please do, babe. Rough me up ;)

_Are you always this evil?_

Only when I'm trying to cheer up my sexy boyfriend while we're all stuck on Mute

_Ugh, Friday's show is gonna sound terrible :(_

Not if we lipsync :p

_I don't think we're hot enough like Britney Spears to fool anybody_

Ow great. Now you almost made ME lol

It may have been petty, but Clark gave a small smile for the first time in hours as he texted back _Hehehehehe_. It seemed Nick's cheering-up plan had worked after all.

Well played, Mr. Beckham

_You know I love you_

:-* :-* :-* :-* :-*

_Trying to give me more germs is redundant at this point_

So the cuddling offer is out?

_Too tired to move right now. Don't wanna hack junk on you anyway_

OK. You know where I am. See if I can heat us all soup or something when I wake up again

_OK, you're not always evil :)_

<3 <3 <3


	18. XVIII. - Trying Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even when you're bein' funny, I want you. Why is that?"
> 
> "Means you love me for me?"

The sky and weather were so clear, Clark didn't even notice the cooler temperature at first. All he was aware of was the vast blue-black expanse with thousands upon thousands of stars glittering as far as the eye could see, like a jar of diamonds spilled onto velvet.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Nick snuggled closer where he lay on the blanket beside Clark and kissed just below his ear.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered at the touch and warm breath on his skin, which then definitely made him aware of how cool everything else was. "Y'absolutely sure nobody's gonna be watching us?" He'd learned to be open to quite a few things as this relationship had taught him, but being spied on stayed on the no-thank-you list.

"Don't think 'copters have any reason to be flying over our house at this hour," Nick chuckled and rubbed a gentle circle over the young man's stomach, shifting his shirt material around. "And you've slept outside camping, right?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't sleeping with my tent mates in _that_ way," Clark said but with a smile. The rubbing contact made little licks of warmth curl inside him and suddenly he didn't mind the colder air at all.

Nick shifted and wrapped a leg so their ankles could lock together, then nuzzled below the ear again. "Even when you're bein' funny, I want you. Why is that?"

Shrug. "Means you love me for me?"

"Darn right." He rolled in a fluid motion to straddle Clark's hips, hands staying flat on his waist for leverage.

Clark wasn't sure what made the soft gasp float from him, the friction of Nick's body or the way he looked against the starry backdrop, all those twinkles bringing out the glow of desire and emotion in his eyes.

Nick laughed again, his smile saying _Still got it._ "See something you like?"

Clark nodded wordlessly and curved his hands over Nick's in anticipation. If you were to ask him now, he would think the air was actually sweltering all around them.


	19. XVIX. - In Formal Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just a few hours and then it's all over. Television history."

"You look beautiful," Nick murmured as he smoothed over Clark's tie.

"Thought I always did," the young man smirked and reached to give Nick's collar an adjustment it didn't really need, just to touch him.

"Yeah, well, you do, but 'specially all dressed up and nice. Makes for happy memories."

"Same here." Clark kissed Nick's forehead and picked up a comb to smooth aside a lock of hair that had fallen over.

Nick shut his eyes and stayed silent for a moment during the grooming before he said, "Just a few hours and then it's all over. Television history."

"And we're part of that history. It's a great feeling." Clark set the comb down and turned them both to face the mirror on the back of their hotel room door. One blue suit and one black suit, the picture of class. "Just as I thought, you're beautiful too."

"Long as neither of us starts blubbering up there." Especially Nick, seeing as he was presenting the final Idol trophy to whichever of the two girls took the vote. Time went by so fast...

"Then I dry your tears and don't care who's looking," Clark said simply and took out his phone for a picture. "I'm really glad we both tried out when we did, y'know?"

"I'm grateful every day, beb," Nick whispered and embraced around the young man's waist. He could smell the clean suit material and Clark's light cologne and a touch of LA atmosphere all rolled into something perfect.

"Mmm..." Clark ran a gentle hand up and down his back. "You know, if we had the time before our car comes and gets us..." was all that needed to be said, the way that voice dipped low.

Nick laughed knowingly and kissed his lover's cheek. "No can do. But maybe we can get a moment during the party when we know nobody needs us."

"Sounds good," Clark clasped their hands together. "Can't help it if you do something to me in a suit, y'know?"

"Like I said, happy memories."


	20. XX. - Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dance with me?"

The closer Clark got to the house, the louder he could hear the rock music coming from inside. Obviously that was Nick's doing, not that he had any clue why. When he unlocked the front door, he saw Nick in the hall- well, he wasn't exactly doing the _Risky Business_ thing as his pants were still on, but he was definitely dance-sliding about in his socks, spinning without a care in the world even as the dogs occasionally ran circles around his feet. This coming from somebody who also admitted he couldn't dance.

When the current song sounded like it was winding down, Nick lowered his arms from where he had them up high in a pose that made Clark think of ballet dancers and finally opened his eyes to the other presence in the room. Instead of looking embarrassed, he was all smiles.

"Hey, beb! Good day?"

That was a smile that defied resistance. "Yep." Clark took off his shoes so he could go over to his boyfriend for a greeting embrace and kiss. "Having fun gettin' dizzy?"

"You bet," Nick returned the kiss. "And don't worry about dinner, I got deli for later." He held to Clark's hands as the next song was starting up and met their gazes with an innocent-sounding "Dance with me?"

 _Like nobody was watching..._ Well, no better place than their own home. He kissed Nick again in consent and stayed patient for him to take the lead.

With a soft laugh, Nick nudged his right foot to Clark's left foot to start sliding them across the floor like skating. "Oh-" Clark got the idea and moved his other foot, and soon both men were slowly gliding on the polished wood, not at all in time to the music but not caring.

"Looks like we're a little better at this than we thought," Nick said after a moment and raised an arm for the young man to spin.

Clark didn't have an answer except another "Oh" as he twirled, his wrist rotating in Nick's hand like an axle in a hub, the perfect fit. Even if his motion was slow, he felt almost breathless when he faced Nick again. Same smile that could light any room.

"Hmm..." Nick pressed himself closer, head on Clark's shoulder and hands still linked before spinning them around again.

The longer the pair continued to move over the floor, the more Clark was just waiting for somebody's feet to accidentally become targets (most likely Nick's, given that Clark was taller and heavier). But the movements stayed as soft as walking on a cushion of air. He occasionally looked down to Nick and saw his content smile, the look of a man truly in love.

At some point he felt Nick's arms slide up to wrap around his neck, so his own grip shifted to around the older man's waist and everything was just right.

At least until Nick made a mis-step and caught his hip on the corner of a cabinet that made him stumble. "Whoa-"

"Nick!" Clark kept his hold, but gravity and panic prevailed and the two slipped to the floor, Nick in the young man's lap, and the dogs bounded up again at the commotion to see whether their humans were all right.

"Whoa, geez, sorry babe," Nick said after he apparently regained his breath, wiped his forehead in a 'whew!' gesture, and scratched Jeter's head. "You OK?"

After Clark's heart remembered to settle itself back in his chest, he looked himself over. No visible damage; at least he had enough of a "personal cushion" to land on. "Yeah, just startled, is all. You're not bruised?"

Nick lifted the side of his shirt enough to reveal a pale red mark on the slope of his hipbone. "I've had worse," he shrugged and kissed Clark's cheek in assurance. "Was still fun, though."

"Still a ways to go before we're ready for Dancing With The Stars," Clark smirked and ran his fingers over his boyfriend's hair, soft as always.

"Hmm..." Nick gave a noise almost like a happy growl and rolled his head to one side. "I'm OK to take tumbles if you're still playin' hero."


	21. XXI. - Cooking/Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know, we _have_ money, we could've hired somebody to do this-"  
>  The young man's glare said _Don't you dare._

Nick was certain he was up to his elbows in potatoes. He looked up from the enormous pot he'd been mashing them in and whipped his head left and right as his hands were too starch-flecked to wipe the sweat away. "Are the turkeys-"

"For the hundredth time, Nick, the turkeys are fine," Clark said as he went back and forth from the gravy to the sweet potatoes, as casually as if they weren't putting this meal together for both their families.

Nick added another splash of milk to his pot and worked the masher through again. "You know, we _have_ money, we could've hired somebody to do this-"

The young man's glare said _Don't you dare._ "If I didn't kill you, Grandma would."

"I know, I know, don't mess with grannies." Nick felt the unmistakable nudge of Jolie and Jeter's noses at his leg. "C'mon you two, scoot! You'll eat later."

"You're not mad at me for suggesting this, are you?"

Nick shook his head and withdrew his hands from the pot to get the potatoes into serving dishes. "Didn't think you'd go all-out, is all." Never mind that they both should be tired as they helped out at the church's soup kitchen dinner the night before (just another sign of Clark having a big heart that he loved so much), but the young man was peppy as ever.

Clark stepped over and gave a quick but tender kiss to Nick's jaw. "I know you're more easy-going. I've just always had this thing on giving a hundred percent when I care about people. That's also for family, and that includes yours now."

Nick was going to pretend it was the rising steam from the food reddening his face. "That really means a lot to hear, thank you." He dried his hands to get his phone from his pocket when it started buzzing and read the new text. "Gonna be show time soon, Mom and Dad just hit the city limits." And if he heard Clark make a little noise of surprise at that he kept it to himself.


	22. XXII. - Performing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heck, that and a wink was really all Clark needed to be convinced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [video reference, press Play and receive life ;)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jmtlv5eWbbQ)

Clark didn't mind that there weren't any Top 2 duets on the tour set list. He and Nick didn't have to do _everything_ together, and seeing as they still weren't out yet it wouldn't do any good to draw undue suspicion. They still had group numbers, and he much preferred just spending time together afterwards when it was only the two of them.

In the Durham stop the meet-and-greet went on for a little longer than usual since the summer heat had caused a brief power outage that delayed the sound check, and of course everybody wanted to keep the fans entertained. While the girls and Rayvon chatted up the crowd, Nick hefted his acoustic on his shoulders and murmured discreetly as he could to Clark, "Wanna back me up, beb?"

Oh, talk about needing a poker face in front of all these people. "I- really don't know most of the songs you do-"

"You're smart. You know how to improvise."

Heck, that and a wink was really all Clark needed to be convinced.

And of _course_ Nick just had to be a cheeky little so-and-so barely two minutes later by leading him into a solo like that, but his smile meant just as much inside as it did outside.


	23. XXIII. - Arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forget crumbling, his world had disintegrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (the girl named in this chapter is totally made up as georgiehensley wisely advised that using a real person might not be a safe idea :p)

Clark held his concentration on every note that came out under his fingers, only pausing every so often to write a new part of the melody line down. This room where all their instruments were kept was one of his favorites in the house. If you got struck with inspiration, you could rush in here to pound it out and take it with you to a proper studio later. It was also a convenient room to relax in if needed. Seeing as Clark had come back from a long benefit show the other night, he needed a moment to unwind and be in his own element.

He was so lost in his own music he didn't even hear the approaching stomp of footsteps until the door slammed open.

"Wha-" Clark looked up in panic to see Nick in the door frame with a glare on his face that was really out of place. He quickly went from scared to annoyed and stood with crossed arms. "Nick, I thought we agreed we don't interrupt each other in the music room unless it's an emergency-"

"This _is_ an emergency." Nick's voice was filled with a low venom that was also out of the place. What in the world?-

"What are you _talking_ about?"

"You at the benefit! You're actually gonna play dumb and _not_ know what I'm talking about?"

Clark's annoyance was boiling that he could feel in his face. He could count the number of times he and Nick had ever squabbled on one hand, all over petty things that sooner or later they reached a compromise on, and never had they raised their voices. But tempers could only stay even for so long. He gestured towards the piano with a "In case you can't tell, I've kinda been _working_! So yeah, pardon me if that looks like playing dumb!"

"I know what _this_ looks like!" Nick reached into his pocket and shoved his phone screen in the young man's face, surprising him with a collage of pictures of-

Clark paled at the remembrance and implication. He'd shared a table at the benefit with Chloe Lane, an apple-cheeked alto-voiced stunner whose label was grooming her to be the next Taylor Swift. She'd obviously been pleased as punch to be sitting by him given that smile that hadn't left her face and the way she'd saddle closer, and yeah, they'd talked a bit...he swallowed a lump in his throat when he spotted the caption "Chlark Alert?"

Nick's mouth, which had been pressed into a tight white line, only opened enough to growl, "This isn't the only set."

Clark sighed and reached for Nick's wrist to lower the phone, but the older man jerked his arm away with a grunt. He could also only count on one hand the times either of them had said "Don't touch me."

"Nick, I swear, it's not what it looks like-"

"What everybody says when they get caught."

Now Clark was ready to bang his head against the wall in frustration. "Are you even _listening_ to yourself? You know I wouldn't do that to you-"

Nick scoffed, a motion that flared his nostrils. "You didn't exactly try fighting her off."

"There was nothing _to_ fight off! Are you blind?" How could Nick not see this? Why did it feel like the world was crumbling beneath him more with every passing second?

Nick huffed again and crossed his arms. "Nothing to fight when you want it."

"Dammit-" Clark bit his lip before any more words he didn't usually use left him and he rolled his gaze to the ceiling. Just count quietly...try to calm down...

"Y'know, at least I bothered breaking it off with Arianna before thinking of gettin' cozy with anyone else."

"Barely," Clark said when he looked back down, but the wide-eyed and pale-faced response from Nick told him that was the wrong thing to say. "No, Nick, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry. It wasn't being cozy. She's just a kid with a crush. I haven't been mad at you for every fan that hugs you when they get a picture."

Nick bowed his head but his voice was still tight and low. "Because I don't look at them the way you looked at her."

Clark stood blankly while taking that line in. Had he been looking at her in a different way, even if it was just by accident? Had he been so intent while listening to her stories about her family and Nashville she'd taken that as an invitation to try flirting, never mind that it was pretty much common knowledge by now he and Nick were together?

God, that was so silly. Why would he even do that accidentally?

He shook his head. "Nick, I would never try to ruin what we have. C'mon, you should know much as anyone else how people like to make up stories. Why don't you believe me?"

When Nick lifted his head again, there was a glassiness in his eyes that was so out of place the young man felt his heart shatter. It wasn't the shine of happy tears or haze of desire, but cold and blank and utterly broken.

"Because the only other person to get that look was me." And he turned on his heels and proceeded to walk out of the room.

Oh nonononono no he _didn't._ "Nick, come on!" Clark started after him, managing to grab Nick's shoulder as he reached the front door only for him to pull away again.

Forget crumbling, his world had disintegrated.

"Where are you going?"

"Out, I need to think!" And he slammed the door behind him to leave Clark standing blank once again.

Every instinct told Clark that he _shouldn't_ be stuck in place, that he should run after him right this instant and stop him from going anywhere, fight for what they had and tell Nick _he_ was the one that mattered, nobody else, that he'd never hurt him...but he just stayed frozen and sick and afraid.

When the car engine rolled away into the distance and out of earshot, Clark didn't even bother shutting his eyes to catch the burning tears that spilled over.


	24. XXIV. - Making Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The thought of losing you just kills me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (direct follow-up to Arguing, of course. You thought I was just gonna let these boys stay sad? ;) )

It was at least past midnight when Nick finally came home. Clark kept his gaze low as he heard the front door open and close, keys being dropped, shoes being kicked off, and Nick slowly ascending the stairs.

When the sounds stopped, he lifted his gaze to see Nick standing in the doorway with his shoulders hunched, making him look even smaller than usual, and his face as tired as missing a week's sleep.

Silently Nick crossed the room to sit on the floor in front of Clark, arms crossed over the young man's lap to rest his head. Clark couldn't tell whether the red in his eyes was from crying or alcohol.

It was another long moment of silence before Nick finally spoke, his voice raw and broken. "I'm so sorry, Clark. I know you wouldn't...god, I'm so stupid..."

Clark was still hurt of course, but he knew an honest apology when he heard one. He reached out to stroke Nick's hair, pad of his thumb rubbing over a temple that he could feel a faint pulse in.

"The thought of losing you just kills me," Nick's whisper was ragged.

Clark felt a small smile for the first time in hours. "So silly. You know you can't lose me." He smoothed his hand to cup under Nick's chin and lift his head so they could be eye to eye. "You wanna lie down? You'd feel better."

Nick blinked as if the young man spoke an alien language. "You don't mind?"

"This is your bed, too." Clark stood them both up and peeled away Nick's shirt, which carried the definite scent of sweat that confirmed he must've been crying for hours. He shucked his own shirt as well, wrapped an arm around Nick's shoulders, and drew back the covers so they could curl in. It struck Clark in that moment how cold the bed actually was with only one person.

Once the two were lying down, Nick clung to Clark's arms like a life preserver and a full-body shudder rippled through. "Hey...Nick, hey," Clark whispered and kissed the other man's forehead. "It's gonna be OK. You only broke my heart, not my bones."

"Still not good," Nick muttered and rubbed his eyes, even if the skin around them was already raw and red.

"I did a lot of thinking, too. I probably should've told you before so there wouldn't be a chance for you to think the worst, but I honestly didn't think anyone would be taking pictures. Pretty rotten hindsight." He rubbed up and down Nick's arm to warm the skin.

"Couldn't blame 'em for takin' the chance. She's all young and cute and popular and-"

"Nick, c'mon." He kissed Nick's forehead again, then each side of his face to keep warming him. "I don't want her, or anyone. I love _you._ "

Nick drew up his legs, but at least his hold relaxed a little. "Y'have no idea how much I needed to hear that. I keep thinkin' one day you're gonna decide you'll want somebody younger or more relevant, or that you don't want to be with a guy anymore- I keep seeing you walk away and it just..." He trailed off and covered his mouth to presumably stifle any more oncoming sobs.

Clark felt his heart wrench and any anger that may have been left over melt away. He'd been keeping that in all this time? "No...Nick, never," he whispered and hugged around Nick's waist. "You're a wonderful, kind, giving and loving person anyone would be lucky to have. You could've fallen in love with anybody in the world but you chose me, and lucky for me I realized I felt the same way. There is nothing that could make me walk away, especially at this point."

Nick's breathing slowed to a normal rhythm, and eventually he could take his hand from his mouth for Clark to see a little smile forming there. His eyes were downcast as usual in deep thought.

"You're serious."

"As anything."

Nick nestled his head on the young man's shoulder to stay in the embrace and gave a sigh of pure and utter relief. Clark pat Nick's back and began shutting his eyes, the wave of emotions from tonight finally catching up with him. They'd probably have to talk some more in the morning, but at least the worst was out of the way-

"Marry me?"

Huh? Clark's eyes shot open. He had to be hearing things, right? "Wh...what..." he pulled back to look Nick in the eye again, and there he was smiling as if nothing had happened at all-

"Marry me. I love you more than anything else in this world, and you and I get each other more than we should be able to. We've gone through nearly everything there is to go through, and I want to keep going through my life with you."

Clark watched over the other man's face as the words sunk in. If it had been coming from anyone else, especially after a fight like this, he would've thought they were testing his loyalty.

But there was no deception in Nick's eyes, no games.

Only love. The love they'd shared all this time.

"Yes," he finally said quietly and cupped Nick's face for a direct kiss. He was ready for this. _They_ were ready.

"Thank you," Nick murmured against his mouth and sighed again.

"Think you can sleep now?" Clark asked even if the fresh wave of happy butterflies in his stomach meant dropping off for him might be impossible now.

"Knowing I can wake up beside you forever? You bet."


	25. XXV. - Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All they know are the respective eyes of their lover gazing right back at them...

They lie on their sides, all energy gone to move anything besides their chests to rise and fall with breathing. Hair is matted, lips are parted, skin is shining with sweat, fingers are curled into sheets, and legs are just barely touching for their owners to subconsciously keep contact. But neither Nick nor Clark or aware of these things. All they know are the respective eyes of their lover gazing right back at them. One pair light and one pair dark, but both expressing the same rush of emotions that can't be analyzed separately but together are exciting and wonderful.


	26. XXVI. - Getting Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because I need to cuddle in the warmth of the night with someone who thanks God for me, with someone I feel blessed to hold, because marriage means opportunity to grow in love, in friendship..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah you're most likely gonna get diabetes from this chapter JE NE REGRETTE RIEN ;)

The Beckham-Fradiani wedding ended up being the biggest item of Idol-related news since the show had finished, which for one thing meant there was very little chance of keeping it low-key. Nick had apologized profusely for that at one point (sometime between the guest list and picking the colors, everything was a whirl), but Clark simply silenced him with a kiss that momentarily left him stunned at the suddenness.

"If we're only going to do this once, might as well make it something," Clark said later.

The big day finally happened on a beautiful early spring afternoon, the time of year chosen for new beginnings. While the ceremony ended up having to happen indoors to accommodate all the family, friends, and a carefully-selected number of press, the pair's personal touches could still be seen by the tasteful mingling of blues, silvers, and whites throughout, right up to the sand vases at the altar that was a heartfelt reminder of the beach setting where Nick had first let his feelings be known.

Once everyone was seated, a soft classical melody began filtering through the speakers and the grooms entered through opposite doors, seeing each other for the first time since the family dinner the previous night. Clark had chosen a dove-grey suit with a blue tie, while Nick had opted for a darker grey vest over a white shirt with black slacks and tie. They both matched by having a white rose pinned to their lapels, and that would soon be joined by their rings. The pair smiled to each other and both knew their eyes were already shining in love.

"Hey there, beautiful," Nick whispered as he folded his hand over Clark's, fingertips gently stroking over the palm like making sure he was still there.

"You too," was all Clark managed to get out before he felt his throat tighten with oncoming emotion. This was no dream, everything was finally real and he was so in love...He squeezed Nick's hand for the signal to finish saying what words just couldn't and they began their slow walk together up the aisle.

To show that even while joining in a union they were still two unique people, the ceremony was a blend of traditional faith about the special bond of marriage and modern sensibilities that it didn't matter what the gender of the love of your life was. The opening readings all spoke of trust and love, happiness and fidelity, weathering the storms of life and providing support and sunshine. Every so often Nick and Clark would squeeze hands and give knowing glances to each other, knowing that every word was spoken in truth.

They brought their families into the ceremony with readings of their own. Clark's father read out the traditional chapter of Corinthians, and Nick had often heard the "love is patient, love is kind" part before, but not in the complete context of knowing what a spiritual gift love is. Warmth that had started from the soles of his feet slowly crept its way up his body so that by the time the verse was over- "Now faith, hope, and love remain—these three things—and the greatest of these is love."- he knew his face was positively glowing.

"Love you," Clark mouthed when he noticed his groom's reaction and curled their thumbs even tighter together.

"You are completely awesome," Nick murmured with a smile wide and bright as anything as Mr. Beckham sat back down and his sister Kristen came up to read from the poem he'd chosen. He'd wanted something happy yet earnest, and hopefully this was it...

"Because I need a forever friend to trust with the intimacies of me, who won’t hold them against me, who loves me when I’m unlikable, who sees the small child in me, and who looks for the divine potential of me..." Nick flit his gaze over to see that Clark was holding rapt attention to something he hadn't heard before; the sweetest little smile was on his lips.

"Because I need to cuddle in the warmth of the night with someone who thanks God for me, with someone I feel blessed to hold, because marriage means opportunity to grow in love, in friendship..." That had been the line right there that made Nick know this poem was perfect. It was one thing to be in love, but it was something very special and different to feel the person you were in love with was also your dearest friend. It was a sentiment that had carried them through Idol and beyond.

By this point Clark had his lower face covered even if he was still smiling, if only for his hand to catch the stray teardrops rolling down. "Hey, you ok, beb?" Nick whispered when Kristen finished and sat back down, and thankfully the young man nodded and discreetly rubbed his eyes.

The sand vases stood ready for the vows part of the ceremony. A curved vase in the middle already had a layer of white sand at the bottom to represent the blessing of family and friends, and Nick and Clark each had their own colors they would pour in during their vows, both separate layers and to mingle.

Nick spoke first. "When we met initially, the last thing I'd been looking for was to fall in love. I was only thinking about the music. But as we got to know each other more, it came to me that I could actually have both. Hearing you..." He took a calming breath. "Was like hearing happiness, comfort. We can be comfortable with each other, whether it's being serious or silly. We trusted enough to let each other in and be honest. We support each other, talk things out, and love each other above everything else." He let go of Clark's hand long enough to pick up his jar of silver sand. "I'm happy to have your love, and I promise to love and honor you as my husband and as your own person." The sand glittered under the lights as he poured a thin layer.

Clark picked up his blue jar, cupping it under the bottom for it not to slip from all his happy nerves. After a few breaths of his own, he managed to look Nick in the (beautiful, beautiful) eyes and speak.

"I...thank you for a lot of things, Nick. I thank you for being patient with me while I was working all my feelings out. I thank you for teaching me how to reconcile faith with love. I thank you for being supportive and trusting me through the show and all the craziness the business brings." He swallowed an emerging lump in his throat as the next words came to him. "I thank you for listening to me through all my ups and downs, for sharing my laughter and comforting my tears, for giving me space whenever I felt I was in over my head, and for loving and accepting me for everything I am. I..." His vision blurred again and he had to blink rapidly. "I promise to be a true and loving husband through our life's joys and struggles. Amen." He poured the layer atop Nick's, and then a funnel was inserted in the vase for the last part.

"Just as the colors blend together to form a wondrous new work of art, so do you blend to form a new and extraordinary love relationship," the pastor explained to the grooms and the crowd as the remainders of the jars were carefully poured into the funnel. "Just as these grains of sand can never be separated and poured again into the individual vases, so will the love and bond between the two of you render you inseparable." The funnel was lifted and the vase capped, and while the pastor lifted the new work to display to the witnesses, Nick and Clark retrieved the rings from their best friends who were respectively acting as groomsmen. They were silver bands with simple engravings of their initials and the date, all that the pair really needed.

"Do you, Clark, take Nicholas to be your lawful wedded husband, to respect and honor him throughout your years together, to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?"

The young man rolled the ring in his palm, his heart beating steadily. Of course he wasn't backing out, he just had no words for the intensity and love of the moment, except for the words that mattered. He looked directly into Nick's eyes, still glowing.

"I do." And his heart glowed to match.

"Do you, Nicholas, take Clark to be your lawful wedded husband, to respect and honor him throughout your years together, to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Nick spoke for everyone to hear, but all he could see was the beautiful man in front of him who he loved so much, who he was about to spend the rest of his life with and felt no terror, but joy. They joined hands again to slide the rings on their fingers, and Nick felt a soft sigh of relief at the contact leave his lips.

"By the power vested in me and this state, I pronounce you legally wedded husbands. What has been brought together let not be torn asunder. You may now-" 

The pastor's last words were drowned out by applause, cheers, and several camera clicks as Clark pulled Nick close for the first kiss of their married life, that was followed by a few more discreet pecks punctuated by soft laughs at the tickle of stubble and feeling of pure love. It was a true forever now.

"Wow," Clark whispered as he set his husband(!) back down and gathered their sand vase under an arm.

"You said it, beb," Nick whispered back and turned to address everybody, especially their joyous families. "Thank you _so_ much for coming out, everybody. We have the reception ready back at the hotel, there's going to be a lot of good food and great music, and let's see how far we can party into the night! See y'all there in a bit." The men joined hands to another round of applause as they started back down the aisle. It was the first steps in the path of their marriage, and it felt fulfilling for both of them.

"I love you," Clark said, giving a gentle squeeze to Nick's hand.

Just before they reached their parents, Nick lifted their linked hands to kiss at Clark's ring. "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [sand ceremony reference](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aq3sdLydl3o)   
>  [poem reference](http://a1celebrant.com.au/why-marriage-by-dena-acolatse/)


	27. XXVII. - On One Of Their Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Trust me, it wasn't any trouble, OK?"

Neither of them minded the couple of days of press tour that came after the finale. For them, it meant a couple more days together before the responsibilities of their new Idol titles- especially Nick's- had to separately send them who-knew-where.

On this particular last day, Clark's parents were still in the area so they could go out for his birthday celebration that night. He still remembered the "after the tour" agreement, so asking if Nick could accompany him wasn't exactly on the menu. Besides, he was pretty sure Nick would say that time with his family was just as important.

After he was showered and dressed, he fully intended to head down to the hotel's lobby to grab a bite before he and Nick had to leave for some radio station. Just as he was about to put his key-card in the lock, his phone buzzed with a message. There were already lots of birthday greetings from friends upon his waking up, so this was likely another one-

_Hop to my room for a minute? Got something for you ;)_

Clark had to laugh. That wink could mean any number of things; Nick was unpredictable at times, one of the many things he had to love about him.

He knocked outside Nick's door about a minute later, and that door carefully creaked open for a lovely pair of brown eyes to peek out. "Hey babe, come on in!" Nick practically grabbed the young man's wrist to pull him into the room.

After Clark got his bearings back from that little surprise, he looked around the room. No decorations and no other people so there was no party, and Nick was dressed so it wasn't _that_ kind of present. "Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, Nick, but you didn't have to get me anything on short notice-"

Nick held up his hand for quiet. "Trust me, it wasn't any trouble, OK? An' you know I'm too head-over-heels for you to miss out on a day like this."

No arguing with that. Clark watched Nick go to the room's mini-fridge to pull out something and come back to present what was actually two somethings, a small wrapped package sitting atop a box of bakery cupcakes. He could've made a joke about Nick already using his new-found fame to get things done, but this gesture really was the sweetest thing. With a loving smile he picked up the small package first and read the tag taped to it.

 _This day and every day, you have my love. Happy Birthday, Clark xo_.

Adorable. Clark carefully tore away the silver paper and lifted the box's lid to reveal a stack of phone covers, the first a deep purple starry nightscape. "Aw, Nick..." He lifted each cover to look at the next in the pile, an elaborate cross drawn like a tattoo on a white background, a brown cartoon dog that was much fluffier than Jolie but it was the thought that counted, music notes that shone in prism and silver on a black background, and the emoji with hearts for eyes. "These are perfect. Thank you so much." He snapped the cross cover on his phone, an exact fit, and tilted it back and forth it to admire it. Practical and thoughtful, and a way to have Nick with him anywhere.

"I'll save the jewelry for Valentine's Day," Nick's light tone sounded like a tease and he lifted the cupcake box lid. "Treat?"

So much for breakfast first. But if you couldn't indulge on your birthday, when could you? Clark kissed Nick's cheek in gratitude and they each took out a cupcake piled with enough chocolate frosting to make your teeth tingle from the sugar. "Mmm..." Of course there were no candles, but this little moment together before facing the outside world was a wish come true enough.


	28. XXVIII. - Something Silly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You'd really make the sweetest daddy."

"Do you think the kids would have your eyes or mine?"

"Huh?" Clark turned his head to where Nick sat beside him on the bench. He must've been hearing things from someone else in the park, right? "Whose kids?"

"Our kids," Nick said like it was the most obvious answer in the world and nonchalantly went back to his book.

Clark actually had to blink to process this. Last time he was aware of he lived in a universe where biologically-born men didn't get pregnant, so it wasn't like Nick was trying to tell him something- "I...honestly don't know," was all he managed.

Nick smiled like he knew a wonderful secret. "Like to think they'd be tall like you...with a voice that blasts out the windows."

"Long as they get your nose." Oh geez, now _he_ was doing it. "What brought this on? Is your biological clock ticking or something?" he asked with a smirk.

At least Nick was appreciative of the joke and laughed. "You are so cute. Nah, just think these things sometimes."

Thoughts about them having a family. Wow, he really _was_ serious about them. "No reason we couldn't adopt or something in the future, I guess." The music business was wonderful, but it couldn't last forever...

Nick gazed out again like he was watching the other families in the park. "You'd really make the sweetest daddy..."

Clark laughed softly and scooted a little closer on the bench. "Daddy, huh? Does that mean I'm wearing the pants in this pair?"

Nick laid a gentle hand over the young man's wrist to rub his fingers around. "You do look best in 'em."

"You'd still be the hot dad, though," Clark chuckled and rest his cheek on Nick's hair. He really loved that they could laugh together as much as anything.


	29. XXIX. - Something Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your eyes are like that really fancy milk chocolate...so pretty..."

Nick watched with hooded eyes as Clark's plush lips clasped over his fingers, sucking up the chocolate piece he'd been holding. With his own eyes still closed, Clark rolled the treat around in his mouth to melt before swallowing.

"Mmm, cherry," he licked his lips and opened his eyes with a smile.

"Sweet like you," Nick teased. Those lips he loved were glistening already...

Clark gave the cutest laugh with a "My turn," and plucked a random chocolate from the box to rub over the older man's mouth.

"Ahh-" Nick bit down, and the pleasant taste of Clark's fingers was instantly replaced with the unpleasant taste of- "Bleh, orange filling." He quickly swallowed and reached for a water glass.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Clark flustered and passed over a different chocolate. "Here, plain truffle should wash it away."

Nick kept his expression bright to show everything was still OK, and he gave his man's fingers a loving suckle before swallowing the truffle down. "How is it those chocolate oranges taste awesome but that goopy filling is the worst?"

"Some things we're not meant to know," Clark said simply and pecked a cherry-flavored kiss on the corner of Nick's mouth.

Sweet inside and out. Nick grinned knowingly and took a chocolate that had the unmistakable bumps of almonds on the inside to clench in his teeth. Clark definitely knew what this meant, given his smile.

"Y'know, your eyes are like that really fancy milk chocolate...so pretty..." Clark trailed off and bit to the other end, and Nick could see a faint blush on his face.

 _Pretty like your baby blues,_ he thought and began slowly sucking and licking over his end of the candy. Clark soon followed suit and the wet sounds were occasionally punctuated by giggles, at least until Nick had eaten enough of his end that he could brush his coated tongue in and around the young man's mouth to breathy sighs.


	30. XXX. - Something Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You make me melt."

Touring at the peak of summer meant sweltering nights. And if you were in the bus instead of a hotel, that meant you couldn't just crawl into a cold tub and relax that way, and air conditioning only did so much. Which meant moving as little as possible to not exhaust yourself in the heat.

Clark figured the extent of his movement was his head lolling side to side, chest rising and falling with breaths, and an arm reaching to lazily stroke over Nick's sweated skin. The two lay in a bunk, stripped to their shorts and keeping their gazes on each other. The heat hadn't put a quell on their passion.

The most movement Nick ended up doing for the moment was scooting close enough to rest his head on his boyfriend's chest to bob in rhythm with his breathing. Clark's moan barely left parted lips as he wrapped his arm on Nick's back, fingertips stroking the base of his spine.

"So good," Nick's tender whisper floated in the night air. "So pretty and good to me..." He nuzzled his face in Clark's chest to lick over a patch of skin, and the resulting shock made Clark roll his head back and gasp.

"Mmm..." Nick kissed at the wet spot and settled a hand on Clark's hip to caress. "This is how everything feels when I want you, beb- nothin' but heat. Can you feel it?"

"Uh-huh." Clark curled his fingers to gently dig on the older man's skin. "Love being wanted..."

Nick hummed and rubbed his thumb in patterns on Clark's hipbone. "Sometimes hear that soft an' pretty voice in my sleep...begging, telling me how much you want me-"

Clark gave a moan of mild frustration at the images Nick's words put in his head, 3D and full color. "Believe me, want nothing more...just so hot to move."

He felt Nick smile against his skin, kiss again, and swing his legs over so their bodies could lie parallel, a gentle weight atop. "Even just having you close like this..." hot breath danced over the skin on his neck.

Clark sighed at the pleasurable touches and kissed Nick's jawline. "You make me melt," he murmured.

"Hot an' sticky, just how I like it," Nick smirked into his neck and lightly licked over trailing sweat drops to more moans of approval.


	31. XXXI. - Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here with each other, just like it was meant to be.

The reception was still going strong- Nick felt like he'd danced with everybody (or at least tried to) twice, and had just finished another go-around with a cousin when he happily tottered back to his and Clark's table.

His husband. His _husband_. There were flashes of moments where he didn't believe it, but all he had to do was look at his ring and know it was real. He was so joyful he was laughing when he reached the table.

Clark stood in all his glowing glory and took his hands. "Hello there, Mr. Fradiani."

Nick shook his head, still smiling. "No, I'm Mr. Beckham. _You're_ Mr. Fradiani."

"How much champagne have you had?"

"Enough." But he managed to sit down without toppling over and perched his head on Clark's shoulder. Arms slipped around each other and they sighed, content.

"We did it," Clark whispered after a quiet moment.

"Sure did." Nick nuzzled further in to press discreet kisses to his husband's neck.

The younger man giggled and playfully squirmed. "I meant everything I said up there. We've had bumps in the road, but know how to weather 'em. I'm really grateful."

"That's what love does, beb." Nick wrapped their hands together, thumb rubbing over the ring. "And if anything else pops up, we now _really_ weather it together."

"With you, I can handle anything." They looked out to the ballroom floor, seeing so many of the people they loved and who supported them dancing carefree. "Wanna amuse them with another dance from the newlyweds?"

"In a moment. Just wanna be with you right now." Nick took Clark's hand to kiss his ring for probably the dozenth time that day. He felt Clark nod and his arms embrace tighter. Here with each other, just like it was meant to be.


End file.
